La Colle
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. La pire mission de Heero et Duo: s'introduire dans le lycée privé de mll HeeroEstAMoiAlorsPasTouche et se faire passer pour des lycéens normaux.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : La Colle  
Genre : romance  
Couple : 2+1+1  
Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (à part le professeur)  
Note de l'auteur : La scène dans le cours d'anglais s'est vraiment passée mots pour mots (et oui… je me suis pris 2 heures de colle…) mais je suis obligée de le dire : merci Mme anglais pour m'avoir inspirée pour ma 1ère fic. D'autre part, le dialogue entre Duo et Trowa était lui aussi réel (encore mots pour mots) et ce qu'a dit Trowa, c'était ce que m'a dit à moi mon père ! (merci pour m'encourager à faire la gamine !)

* * *

LA COLLE

« -Bon. Et c'est quoi le prochain cours, iceman ?  
-Anglais. Et on commencera le boulot en fin de journée. »

Heero et Duo avaient eu pour mission (au plus grand malheur de Heero) d'infiltrer l'école privée de Relena, afin de fouiller des répertoires de l'école. Seulement, les deux pilotes ne pouvaient faire ce « boulot » qu'en fin de journée ou plutôt le soir. Pour plusieurs raisons : Relena était (malheureusement) dans la même classe qu'eux. S'ils « travaillaient » pendant la journée, elle verrait qu'ils ne seraient pas là. Car elle observait pendant la journée Heero (Duo l'avait tout de suite remarqué et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça l'énervait même beaucoup). Deuxièmement, la salle où était classés tous les dossiers, fichiers ordinateurs était constamment occupée le jour. Impossible donc de fouiller avec plein de gens autour ! Troisièmement, leurs absences seraient tout de suite remarquées par les professeurs, évidemment. Les deux espions étaient donc obligés de suivre les cours.

« -Si jamais cette prof me dit encore UNE fois de parler anglais et pas américain dans son cours, je te jure que je parle plus.

_Quelle menace…_ pensa le Japonais

-Oh oui ça serait bien.  
-De quoi ?  
-Que cette prof te dise encore UNE fois de parler anglais et pas américain dans son cours, pour que tu te taises.  
-Attends là, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je parle trop !

_Noooooon sans blague !_

-Hn.  
-Mais, c'est pas v… , l'Américain coupa sa phrase et réfléchit. Mouais, peut être que je parle trop.

Heero poussa un soupir de désespoir… ou de soulagement. A t'il enfin compris ?

-Mais je te parie, recommença Duo, que je peux m'arrêter quand je veux.  
-Je retiens le pari (avec joie) mais ça m'étonnerait que tu le remportes.  
-Ah oui tu crois ça ? Je ne parlerai pas pendant… toute l'heure d'anglais !  
-Seulement ? Et si le prof t'interroge ?  
-Ca compte pas. Je te parie que je peux me retenir une heure sans faire de remarques _(1)_.

Le bonheur ! Une heure sans « Très intéressante sa vie, je vais m'endormir » ou alors « Mais qu'elle me laisse parler comme je veux ! »

-Si ça t'amuse… _Oh oui !_

Duo prit un air de gamin

-Tu vas voir cke tu vas voir, Hee-chan ! »

En cours, Duo s'installa comme d'habitude à coté de Heero. Heero, qui était déjà en train de confectionner un plan pour ce soir là.

_Forcer la serrure, fouiller tiroirs, fouiller fichiers ordinateur, transfèrer sur mon portable, supprimer nos dossiers d'insciption et on se tire._

Quant à Duo _Ce soir on aura des combinaisons moulantes… dommage que ce soit dans le noir, je ne pourrai pas très bien voir Heero…_

Le cours se passa très lentement pour Duo qui s'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter le baratin incessant du professeur. Alors lui vint une idée. Il déchira un bout de papier de son cahier et écrivit un mot à Heero. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien dire, il pouvait écrire ! Il réfléchit longuement avant de s'exprimer sur le bout de papier en mettant toute son inspiration :

« Je ne peux pas parler, mais aucune loi dans le pari ne m'interdit de faire des commentaires écris ! Tu n'y as pas pensé hein ? Patate _(2)_ ! Bon, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de faire une partie de tennis un d'ces quatre, ça te dit d'en faire une avec moi, Hee-chan ? ». Il le passa à Heero, qui se mit une main sur la figure, effectivement, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais soudain, l'ennemi fit une feinte sans qu'Heero ne puisse faire quelque chose pour se défendre.

«-Donnez-moi ce mot. Dit elle froidement.

Heero devint rouge pivoine comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Duo le voyait d'ailleurs pour la première fois dans cette couleur. Ca lui va plutôt bien…

-Très intéressant, continua le professeur, sèchement. De Maxwell à Yui.

Duo assista à la plus grande démonstration d'émotions (et de couleurs) d'Heero qui passa du rouge écarlate au blanc livide. De la honte à la fureur ou le contraire ?

_Oups, il va encore me tuer…_ Et ce fut la dernière pensée de Duo ………….. Naaaaaaaaaan !

-… Vous aurez deux heures de colle _(3)_ ce soir. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec tant de sadisme qu'elle fut fatale pour le crayon que Heero tenait je dis bien « tenait » car Heero le brisa en deux en dessous de la table. Cette phrase fit devenir Duo fulminant : deux heures de colle pour un bout de papier _(4)_ ! C'était cher payé. Duo n'était pas télépathe, mais il savait que Heero lui criait OMAE O KOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSU !

Le pilote 02 était partagé entre le mépris de ce professeur et le fait qu'il ait entraîné Heero dans ce piège. Car si elle avait vu Duo écrire et passer le papier, elle avait attendu pour savoir le destinataire et les prendre tous les deux en flagrant délit.  
De son coté, Heero ne savait pas ce qui était le plus contrariant : le fait de s'être montré en public en train d'enfreindre les lois de l'école, car maintenant, le bouche à oreille commence et les rumeurs font surface à son propos. Lui qui voulait passer le plus inaperçu possible ! Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. En plus, c'était très très humiliant. Mais que les heures de colles soient ce soir, le soir où il devait chercher des informations et repartir !

_Si je n'arrive pas à déplacer ces heures de colle, ni Trowa, ni Quatre ni WuFei ne seront là pour m'empêcher d'étrangler Duo avec sa natte !_

A la fin de l'horrible heure, le professeur dit aux espions que leur colle commencerait à sept heures.

« -Sept heures ! Mais pourquoi si tard ?

Duo n'en pouvait plus. A huit heures devait commencer le « travail » pour être partis le plus vite possible.

-Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, monsieur Maxwell ? Les surveillants ne sont disponibles qu'à partir de sept heures pour vous ce soir.

-Mais on ne peut pas les déplacer ? demanda le plus calmement possible Heero _Pas frapper sur le bureau, pas frapper…_

-Ce n'est pas un service de réclamations ici ! Vous viendrez dans cette salle même et je vous donnerai des exercices, notés bien sûr. »

A l'instant où le professeur disparu de leur champ de vision, Heero ne pu se retenir plus et explosa.

« -ESPECE DE BAKA ! IMBECILE ! OMAE O KOROSU ! TU POUVAIS PAS T'EMPECHER DE FAIRE UNE CONNERIE HEIN !  
-…  
-Putain il faut prévenir les autres qu'on aura du retard maintenant !  
-Tu veux que je le fasse ?  
-NON NE FAIS PLUS RIEN NE DIS PLUS RIEN !

Duo se faisait tout petit mais il fut choqué par la réaction de son ami. C'est l'humiliation qui le rend comme ça, parce que là, franchement il y va trop fort !

-C'est bon, c'est ma faute je m'excuse !  
-M'EN FOUS DE TES EXCUSES ! »

Heero jeta rageusement sa veste et son sac sur son lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Celui ci ne savait pas où se mettre. Heero prit son téléphone portable et téléphona à la maison où il cohabitait avec autres pilotes de gundams.

« -Allo ?  
-Allo Trowa c'est Heero.  
-Heero ? Mais, pourquoi…  
-Duo a fait une connerie et on a un retardement pour ce soir.

_Quand même ! Il exagère ! C'était qu'un manque de discrétion !_ se dit l'Américain, vexé par les paroles de son coéquipier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?  
-Il… a fait qu'on a deux heures de colle ce soir.  
-Ah. C'est embêtant.  
-Embêt… HUMILIANT ! Euh… très embêtant !  
-Oui. Bon. C'est pas catastrophique. Faîtes le travail dès que vous avez fini vos colles…

Heero sentit le léger amusement dans la voix de Trowa. Il dû beaucoup se contrôler pour ne pas lui hurler au combiné. Mais ça ne ferait ni chaud ni froid au Français qui raccrocherait avant qu'il ai pu finir son reproche.

-Merde. Je voulais que ça se passe vite fait bien fait.  
-Oui bah non. Tu peux me passer Duo s'il te plait ?

Heero lança le combiné sur le lit de Duo qui le prit, un peu penaud.

-Euh… Trowa ? fit il d'une toute petite voix  
-T'es pas le premier.  
-Pardon ?  
-Vraiment, tu peux faire toutes les conneries que tu veux, seulement si tu es discret _(5)_.

Duo n'en revenait pas, c'était une incitation ou une menace ?

-Euh… oui, je suivrai ton conseil, rassure toi.  
-Ca t'apprendra. Tu n'avais qu'à être discret. »

L'Américain venait à en begayer tellement le calme et le conseil de Trowa l'avaient soufflé. Il croyait qu'il allait lui parler sèchement et lui dire « Tu n'avais qu'à bien te tenir ». Tout au contraire, Trowa semblait être du coté de Duo. Il était comme à son habitude détendu et stoïque. Et après tout, il avait raison. Ce n'était qu'un retardement de quelques heures et le boulot serait terminé avant le lendemain matin. Heero avait tort de le prendre comme s'il y avait une bombe à retardement. Mais seulement, il avait découvert pour la première fois l'humiliation.

Heero et Duo se rendirent à la salle d'anglais à l'heure prévue, mais ils furent frappés d'horreur quand ils entrèrent.

NON !

Relena se trouvait près du bureau.

C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR !

Elle se tenait droite et souriait.

C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

« -J'ai demandé d'assumer vos retenues à la place des surveillants, et comme la prof me fait confiance, elle n'a pas refusé.

Duo maudissait son visage d'ange et Heero frissonnait rien qu'à entendre sa voix.

-Oh mais il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine. Répliqua d'un ton glacial Duo.  
-Mais pour être sûre que TU n'envoies à Heero des mots qui le troublent dans son attention, TU travailleras dans la pièce d'à coté. Relena lui rendit son ton avec du dédaignement en prime.

_Quoi ! Laisser Hee-chan Tout seul sans défense avec cette… cette… personne ! Mais elle va le violer !_

-Mais… !  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est pourtant clair. Je vais te faire confiance et te laisser dans la pièce à côté. Ah oui, et si tu avais l'intention de t'enfuir, sache que je reviendrai à la fin des deux heures et que si tu n'as pas fini les exercices (notés), non seulement tu auras un zéro qui comptera dans la moyenne, mais en plus tu auras quatre heures demain.

_Et en plus elle croit qu'on va rester… Tout ce stratagème pour m'éloigner de mon Heetchoupitchou (6) et la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut de lui ? C'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuuste ! Mon flingue ! Iléou mon flingue !_

Heero ne savait plus trop quoi penser, mais pour une fois, il avait PEUR ! Paniquer parce qu'il devait rester seul deux heures avec Relena ? Etre furieux contre Duo parce qu'il devait rester seul deux heures avec Relena ? Dégoûté parce qu'il devait rester seul deux heures avec Relena ?

Seul dans sa salle, Duo réfléchissait sérieusement (c'est rare, mais possible !). Il réfléchissait, le bout de son stylo à la bouche, non aux exercices (dont il se fichait royalement) mais à ce qu'il devait faire.

_Je peux pas rester ici à rien faire. Relena ne viendra sûrement pas me voir. Si j'agis sans Heero, en le laissant se débrouiller entre les griffes de cette sangsue, il va quand même m'en vouloir. Veux pas mwoua ! Mais en même temps, j'ai pas le choix. C'est lui qui voulait que ce soit vite fini. Bon j'y vais, j'aurai le temps._

Duo sortit de la salle, non sans laisser un mot innocent à Relena si par hasard elle venait le voir De toute façon elle le lirait, ne se douterait de rien et repartirait accaparer Heero après. : « parti au ptit coin ! ».  
Personne dans les couloirs. Il courra jusqu'au secrétariat à pas feutrés. Comme prévu, il n'y avait plus personne et la porte était fermée à clef. Duo avait pris soin de s'armer d'un dangereux trombone pour forcer la serrure _Chuis invincible !_. La porte ouverte, il commença à attaquer les tiroirs, prenant les documents intéressants au passage. Il alluma un ordinateur.

_Bon, premier problème : j'ai pas le portable de Heero. J'peux pas faire de transfert. Il alluma une imprimante. J'ai pas le choix. S'il te plait gentille petite imprimante, ne fait pas de bruit…_

TZIIIIIIITUUUUUUUTZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Salope._

L'imprimante se mit en route bruyamment. Duo attendit deux minutes sans bouger sans parler sans respirer, guettant le moindre bruit de pas, au cas ou quelqu'un l'ait entendu. Mais rien.

_Fiouuuuuuuuuuu… j'ai eu de la chance. Tout ça c'est pour toi, Heetchoupitchou..._

Mais il dû passer un bon quart d'heure, priant pour que personne ne l'entende, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, à IMPRIMER des documents (_ouinnnnnnnnnn obligé d'employer les moyens rustiques !_).

_Si jamais Heero a une conscience qui m'observe, elle se dirait sûrement « mais qu'est ce qu'il faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… »_

Huit heures moins vingt. L'Américain se précipita dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires. Il devait arracher des mains de Relena Heero et revenir les chercher pour enfin partir. Il retourna vers la salle de travail forcé . Mais en chemin, il entendit des pas venant vers lui et des pleurs étouffés. Il se cacha de justesse dans le renfoncement d'un mur et vit Relena se diriger vers les chambres, essuyant des larmes.

_Je rêve ou Heero a REUSSI à rejeter Relena !_

Enthousiaste, Il allait récupérer Heero en suivant encore des yeux la jeune fille qui pleurait quand il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« -Duo ! Regarde où tu marches ! T'étais parti où pour de vrai !  
-Ah Hee-chan ! Euh… ça y est c'est fait, faut se tailler maintenant.  
-Comment ça c'est fait ? T'y es allé tout seul ? Sans moi !  
-Vi, tu voulais pas le faire le plus vite possible ? Bon, on va chercher nos affaires et…  
-Personne t'a vu ?  
-Nope. Mais j'ai dû utiliser l'imprimante…  
-J'espère pour toi que personne n'a entendu.  
-Dis donc, qu'est ce que t'as dit à Relena pour qu'elle s'en aille dans cet état ? Que tu la trouvais aussi belle qu'une verrue ? Niahaha…  
-Rien. Viens.  
-Mais si y'a kekchose ! Je veux savoir moua ! Duo toujours souriant commença à taquiner Heero.  
-…  
-Hee-chaaaan !  
-…  
-Réponds !

Les deux pilotes reprirent leurs affaires et prirent la poudre d'escampette pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette école.

En voiture :

-Allez quoi, dis moi !  
-T'as effacé nos dossiers d'inscription je suppose.  
-Oui mais dis moieuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Duo ne lâcha pas l'affaire, bien décidé à savoir (qui sait, ça peut marcher dans le futur :) ).

-Tu veux bien me le dire ou quoi ?  
-…  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?  
-…  
-Réponds moi !  
-…  
-Je sais pourquoi ça te gêne d'en parler.  
-…  
-J'ai l'impression de parler tout seul.  
-…  
-C'est vrai, j'espère au moins que tu m'écoutes.  
-…  
-Tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un et tu veux pas que je le sache.

Heero mit en route son système de ventilation interne Je me contrôle, j'inspire, j'expire….

-Touché ! Duo continua son soliloque. Tu aimes quelqu'un !

Heero essayait de rester calme, stoïque. Non seulement rester à côté de la personne qui lui était la plus chère et qui le fixait sans arrêt était extrêmement difficile, mais en plus, elle était en train de deviner…

-Plus la peine de te cacher, c'est écrit en gros sur ton visage.

_Gloups !_

-Dis moi qui c'est et je te laisserai tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé.

Duo le regardait (bien que de biais) profondément dans ses cobalts. Heero était gêné et essayait de suivre la route et de ne pas croiser son regard. Duo était devenu sérieux.

-Alors ?

Heero vira sur la bande d'arrêt brutalement et se tourna vers Duo, agressif. Améthystes contre cobalts.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai dit à Relena ? Eh bien je vais te le dire ! Je lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi plus que ma vie ! Je lui ai dit que je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse ! Je lui ai dit que je lui donnerai mon cœur de glace si elle en avait envie, pour le réchauffer ! Je lui ai dit que comparée à cette personne, elle n'était rien ! Je lui ai aussi dit que j'étais homo et… que je t'aimais !

Duo ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, sans comprendre si ce qu'Heero avait dit était vrai ou faux. Il sentit son cœur battre, battre d'espoir, peut être l'amour de sa vie lui déclarait-il sa flamme.

-Ah… et… c'est tout ?  
-C'est pas assez ? Heero avait repris une voix calme, et douce, pleine de tendresse. Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise aussi que je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer, t'embrasser ?  
-Je n'aurais pas préféré que tu le dises, mais plutôt que tu le fasses.  
-Aishiteru, dit Heero en un souffle, et se rapprochant l'un de l'autre leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, dans un baiser qui scella leur vie. Duo chuchota :  
-Me too…

OWARI

_1 : Mat, une amie a relevé ce défi ! (elle a parlé au bout de 10 minutes… mais elle en a relevé un autre dans lequel elle a tenu une demi-heure !)_  
_2 : Merci Mat pour m'avoir prêté cette expression !_  
_3 : Merci Mme anglais pour m'avoir prêté cette phrase …(sans le vouloir)_  
_4 : C'est pas juste, hein ?_  
_5 : Merci papa pour m'avoir prêté ce conseil ! (aussi sans le vouloir)_  
_6 : Encore un surnom de Mat._

Natsu : voilà, c'était ma première fic !  
Mat : ah quand même ! J'ai contribué à l'écriture de ta fic !  
Natsu : vi merci ! euh… tu m'en veux pas trop pour les 2 heures ?  
Mat : euh… on n'en parle plus, on oublie, eh oui ! vous avez sûrement compris, c'est grâce à Nat que j'ai connu mes premières heures de colle ! Ah ! Quelle émotion !  
Natsu : TT désoléééééééééééééééééééée !  
Mat : Nan, je t'en veuuuuuux Nan c'est pas vrai --° t'y a cru !


End file.
